Express the decimal as a percent. $0.291$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.291 = \dfrac{29.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.291} = 29.1\%$ $29.1$ per hundred = $29.1$ per cent = $29.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.